Chapter 1 (BR)
Chapter 1 'is the first chapter of [[The Walking Dead: Battle Royale|''The Walking Dead: Battle Royale]]. Story Christian wakes up in the woods and sees his staff on the ground. He picks it up and put it on his pack. Christian hears walker noises and sees one walking to Christian, causing him to shoot the walker in the head. He starts running away as more walkers appear. Christian is running onto the road and sees a abandoned truck. He gets in and closes the door, a gun aims at his temple. "Don't move" Fer says while putting the keys in the ignition and turns it, "Okay, listen to me. Your going to take me to my community, please" Fer explains. "Why do you need me?" Christian asks. Fer looks at him, "I'll explain. Now drive" he commands to Christian. Christian drives off as the herd appear behind the truck as it drives off and follows it. "So... why do you need me?" Christian asks, Fer stays silent for a second before looking at him. "I need you because we can't let you go after what you did to Magdiel" Fer explains. Christian face turns guilty, "She attacked Madeline and me first!" he explains. Fer turns angry, "Bullshit! You shouldn't have shot her! And now you gotta pay!" he says to Christian as he cocks his pistol. ''(Five Minutes Later) ' Danna is holding her rifle while standing by Magdiel is standing with a bandage on her leg. The truck is driving ahead to Danna and Magdiel's location, and then the truck stops by them. Danna and Magdiel aims their guns at Christian while Fer gets out of the truck. Fer gets to Christian and aims at his head while taking his staff. Christian raises his hands in the air to show that he is surrendering, Christian and Fer make it to Danna and Magdiel. Fer kicks the back of Christian's leg, causing Christian to get on his knees. Danna crouches down to Christian's level, "My friend could of died because of you, you're lucky your not dead... yet" Danna explained. Christian looks at Danna, "Keep telling yourself that" he responds. This causes Danna to punch Christian, landing Chris into the ground, Danna grabs him by the jacket and sets him upwards, Christian looks up with a bruise on his cheek bone. "Fuck you" Christian says as he checks and touches his hand on his bruise. Danna aims her rifle at his head, "Any last words" she asks. Christian smiles and raises his hand, "Yeah, your last words" he replies, "What?!" Danna says in confusion as Danna and Magdiel's guns are shot by gunfire that appears out of nowhere, causing Christian to quickly get up and grabs Fer's gun while Fer is holding it and attempting to take control. Christian and Fer aims in the right direction and Christian takes control and starts shooting in the direction in the air, causing five bullets to go off before the gun loses all it's bullets and become empty. Christian snatches the gun out of Fer, causing Fer to try and stab Chris with Chris's staff but Christian dodges the attack and grabs the staff, smacking Fer in the cheek to the ground with the staff. Christian aims the staff at Fer as Madeline, Jason and Trace aim their guns at Danna and Magdiel. Fer looks at Christian, "Are you going to kill me?" Fer asks. Christian looks at Fer, "No..". Deaths * None Trivia * First appearance of Christian. * First appearance of Madeline Gatlin. * First appearance of Jason Michaels. * First appearance of Trace Oxford. * First appearance of Fer Morales. * First appearance of Danna Quintero. * First appearance of Magdiel Ramirez. * A Q&A will happen on TWD: Battle Royale.